


Best Mistake Ever

by tomatopudding



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus makes a dicision. Sirius reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Mistake Ever

Remus Lupin made a decision.

'Sirius, I need to talk to you.'

Sirius Black looked up from the grilled cheese he was currently munching on and raised an eyebrow. Remus sighed.

'Alone?' Remus insisted. Sirius shrugged.

'If you need us you know where to find us,' he shot at James Potter before they walked out of the Great Hall. Remus led the way up the stairs to the seventh floor corridor. They arrived at a certain place in the wall and Remus began to pace.

'We need someplace to talk,' he murmured. A door appeared quietly. After they entered, it closed just as silently.

The Room of Requirement was just as it sounded. What ever you required, the Room could give you. Remus had not thought of what the Room might procure because of his need to talk, and he certainly hadn't expected it to be so small. A fire was roaring in the hearth and two cozy armchairs sat in front of it. Remus found himself closed into a tight space with the boy he loved and no idea what to say. Remus had realized he was in love with Sirius in third year. When Remus had begun to get those, um, "feelings" he had separated himself from the other Marauders. The school was quiet for the longest time, as no one had been playing any pranks. Sirius, James, and Peter had finally cornered him in the library and bothered him until he told them that he was gay. They all laughed and things went back to normal.

'We accepted you before, werewolf! What makes you think we won't now?' James had joked.

Back to the present. Sirius turned to face Remus, his hands in his pockets. Remus squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them, a speech prepared in his mid. When Remus caught sigh of the boy in front of him, the words died on his tongue. Sirius was wearing faded jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

'Yeeessss?' he prompted. Before he could stop himself, Remus closed the gap between them and pressed his lips forcefully to Sirius'. Sirius' eyes widened in shock and his body stiffened. Remus pulled away and bit his lip, running his fingers through his dirty-blonde hair in a very James-like manner. Suddenly, Sirius grinned and brought their mouths together once more. Remus growled low in his throat, the werewolf seizing his mind. He shoved Sirius up against the wall and forced his tongue into the black-haired boy's mouth. Sirius gasped and opened his mouth in submission. Remus' tongue moved about, searching, studying, claiming dominance. The werewolf's lithe fingers flitted to the other boy's trousers. He began to unbutton them.

'This is a mistake,' Sirius gasped against his mouth. Remus growled again.

'Best mistake ever.'


End file.
